


В три штриха

by himmelgrau



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, dont ask we cant pronounce it either, tzimisce - Freeform, Пытки, да разве это рейтинг, дьяблери, ехал пафос через пафос, майндфак, модификации тела, обращение, первый раз, романтика, это не гуро это только так выглядит
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himmelgrau/pseuds/himmelgrau
Summary: - Венок драбблов про юность и становление уважаемого примаса Шабаша.- А такоже личную жизнь, сложные отношения с родственниками и некоторые последствия.- Предупреждения и рейтинги перед каждым текстом отдельно.- Ну, это цимиши. Имейте это в виду.





	В три штриха

фандом: VtM  
персонажи: Симеон Гесудин/Саша(Мика) Викос   
рейтинг: pg-13  
варнинги: пост-обращение, ангст, печалька

 

Он выдыхает с хрипом, судорожно хватая бокал с водой, удерживая его дрожащими руками - но после нескольких торопливых глотков падает на колени, заходясь в кашле, почти выворачиваясь наизнанку.  
Ставшее чужим тело не принимает воду.  
\- Что ты со мной сделал? - сипит он сквозь слёзы. Бокал медленно катится по каменному полу, и Викос теряет его из виду, пытаясь упереться подламывающимися руками и подняться, но становится только хуже.  
Обещанный дар и вечное знание он представлял себе не так.  
Симеон опускается на одно колено перед ним, по-прежнему высокий и строгий, словно посланный небесами ангел, и проводит по его щеке прохладной рукой.  
\- Я подарил тебе судьбу, - говорит он тихо и торжественно, будто завершая какой-то важный ритуал. - За которую ты станешь мне благодарен. Ты - часть нашего рода с этой ночи, и часть меня. Так есть, и так будет. Вечно, дитя моё.  
Викос хочет перевести взгляд на свою руку, обожжённую первым рассветным лучом до самой кости, но лицо Симеона слишком близко. И, несмотря на всю ненависть и презрение, что Мика успел испытать к этому существу, он не может сопротивляться тому, что тянет его навстречу хуже боли и жажды.  
\- Однажды, - шепчет он, чувствуя, как Симеон поднимает его и без слов уносит прочь из освещённой комнаты, - однажды я буду говорить тебе те же слова...  
И у тебя уже не будет языка, чтобы возразить мне. 

 

фандом: VtM  
персонажи: Михаил/Саша(Мика) Викос  
рейтинг: R  
варнинги: история с двойником Дракона, немножко ласковое нежное гуро, немножко первый раз

 

С последним движением Михаила ничего не заканчивается.   
Мика едва может думать, и в этом "едва" чётко пульсирует мысль о том, что большего не выдержит ни одно земное создание. Но в следующий момент прикосновение холодных губ к его плечу вырывает эту мысль из его сознания, словно кусок мяса, оставляя на его месте кровоточащую дыру, и Мика исчезает. И остаётся Дракон. Или то, что должно было им быть.  
Дракон или то-что-должно-было-им-быть отражается в глазах Михаила, невероятно прозрачных и чистых, как предрассветное небо, таких же прекрасных и таких же безжалостных. Эту жертву, этот дар, что принесли Симеон и Димитис на его ложе, он принимает снова и снова, бесконечно долго, изливая всю свою невысказанную страсть, весь голод, накопленный годами в городе, который должен был стать началом Царства Небес, среди тех, кто не способен воспринять будущую красоту этого Царства в полной мере.   
Дракон или то-что-должно-было-им-быть не знает, как реагировал бы настоящий Дракон на это, но он старается вернуть Михаилу хоть малую толику - из последних сил, преодолевая собственную боль и бессилие. И тот чувствует это - и ценит, потому что не останавливается, не пытается сберечь от себя самого.   
Это почти так же больно и так же прекрасно, как то, что он делал в начале.   
Мика впивается ногтями, пальцами в его спину, срывая собственную кожу, заходясь в крике, когда Михаил раскрывает его плоть, его сознание - душу и сознание Дракона, которым он должен был стать, - голыми руками, полными ласки и силы. Он срывает с Мики Дракона - кусками, грубыми обрывками, больными сгустками крови, клочьями мяса, мыслей и образов, которых тот сам уже не понимает, оставляя на их месте обнажённую пульсирующую сердцевину, открытую рану, голые нервы.  
\- Кто ты, дитя? - тихо спрашивает он, глядя на то, что лежит перед ним, едва сохраняя сознание. - Что ты такое?  
На этот вопрос больше нет чёткого ответа - или его невозможно осознать и принять, - но всё-таки он раскрывает едва шевелящиеся губы, словно во сне, слыша хриплый голос:  
\- Я - Мика Викос.   
Отражение Дракона в глазах Михаила тает, но несмотря на это, Мика сам не верит в свои слова, как не верит и в следующие.  
\- Ты... Знаешь меня.  
\- Я думал, что знаю, - произносит Михаил, не отводя чистого взгляда от того, что видит. - Я думал, что знаю всех, кто способен разделить со мной мечту о небесах здесь. И ты пошёл на... Это? Ради чего?  
Мика не может найти ни слов, ни сил для ответа на этот вопрос - но он по-прежнему упрямо размыкает губы, глядя пророку новых Небес на Земле прямо в глаза.  
\- Покажи мне, - просит он, пробуя подняться на локте, или хотя бы почувствовать боль в его кости, чтобы ощутить, остались ли ещё в нём границы, которые можно перешагнуть, - ради чего...  
Михаил смотрит на него и больше не видит Дракона или то-что-должно-было-им-быть. Он видит распахнутую рану, которой стало существо, принявшее облик Дракона от рук своих сородичей - готовую принять, может быть, больше, чем кто угодно до него. Дракон стал для него рамой, смесью осколков из тела и души, пригодных для прекрасной мозаики - но Михаил видит больше.  
Он видит часть своей Мечты.  
\- Я покажу, - говорит он тогда, наклоняясь к этой ране и целуя её глубже, чем может проникнуть плоть.

 

фандом: VtM  
персонажи: Саша(Мика) Викос/Симеон Гесудин  
рейтинг: nc-17  
варнинги: пытки, лёгкие извращения, дьяблери

 

\- У тебя не хватит сил.   
В голосе Симеона столько ненависти и холодной уверенности, что Викос не может не восхититься - и на долю секунды даже допускает, что тот прав.  
Несмотря на то, сколько крови он потерял и сколько раз - а Викос выпил её почти всю, всё, что мог, и лишь когда понял, что этого недостаточно, припал к ранам на горле своего создателя, содрогаясь всем телом, принуждая себя извергнуть её обратно, наполняя заново его жилы, чтобы затем забрать её снова. Симеон корчился под ним почти в агонии, пытаясь отстраниться, но вбитые колья держали крепко.   
Казалось, поначалу осознание того, что происходит, причиняло ему даже большую боль, чем то, что Викос с ним делал. После третьего раза это удалось исправить. И этого по-прежнему было мало.  
Дьяблери - не просто убийство сородича, выпить всю кровь и дождаться окончательной смерти недостаточно. Вместе с кровью, которая рано или поздно заканчивается даже у самых сильных, ты пьёшь его душу, самую суть той жизненной силы, которая наполняет его, даже когда он стоит на грани окончательной смерти. В этом заключается вся мерзость и пугающая сила того, что не решаются сделать часто даже самые отчаянные. В этом заключается его смысл.  
Викос знает, что пути назад теперь нет.  
Он склоняется над Симеоном, после всех этих долгих часов, в течение которых делил с ним его кровь, его боль и силу, вырывая её из него и возвращая обратно, сам едва держась на ногах, вымотанный не меньше, чем его создатель.   
\- У тебя не хватит сил, - повторяет тот, словно заклинание из старого обряда, потерявшего своё значение слишком давно.  
\- У меня хватит терпения.  
Старейшины всегда недооценивали то, что привыкли запрещать и ограничивать - будь то свободная воля их потомков, политика среди смертных или использование лепки плоти.   
Если не помогает боль и страх, которые Симеон ощущал до сих пор, значит, их было слишком мало.   
Викос поводит плечами, кинжалом срезает с себя пропитанную кровью сородичей и гулей куртку, сбрасывает её клочья, как шелуху, оставаясь обнажённым по пояс. Уже собственным когтем взрезает кожу на своём животе, прочерчивая вертикальную рану до рёбер и выше.   
Симеон смотрит, словно заворожённый, как в его теле открывается глубокая пасть, как раскрываются рёбра, обнажаясь длинными изогнутыми клыками, торчащими из расплавленной плоти под кружевом кожи.  
\- Я покажу тебе всё, что у меня есть, - шепчет Викос, опускаясь на него, прижимая к влажным камням и чувствуя, как древняя кровь снова начинает наполнять его тело. - Всё, что ты не хотел видеть. Эта ночь будет долгой.  
И сейчас эта ночь только начинается по-настоящему.


End file.
